


Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by orphan_account



Series: big fat flamboyantly gay one shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Breakup, But Kind Of A Drabble, M/M, No Smut, Not Really a Drabble, a great big world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll be the one</p><p>if you want me to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

niall and zayn almost never fought, but it really felt like the end this time.

it started out as such a small thing.

'i would have done everything for you'

'the only thing you think about yourself'

zayn held his breath and refused to look at him. he was speachless.

'zayn, say something.'

zayn couldn't. he couldn't do anything. 

so niall grabbed his coat and his shoes and walked towards the door.

'what are you doing?'

'i love you zayn. but i'm saying goodbye.'


End file.
